


無邪｜壹

by milk_milky



Series: 無邪 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: * 京城名角二月红×众星捧月小奶皇* 养成系//甜甜腻腻全是糖 ✨
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Series: 無邪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602061
Kudos: 1





	無邪｜壹

临近皇帝冠礼 宫里请了如今这北京城最有名的戏班给皇帝庆贺 朝堂内外来了许多人 好不热闹

我们这位皇帝不爱听曲儿 但却十分贪玩 本想趁着四下大家都忙着备礼溜出宫去 可还没走到宫门便被太后给抓了回来 一顿训斥

气鼓鼓地椅坐在龙椅上 扭着头不愿和太后说话 故意大声地和御前随从们打闹 像个生闷气的小孩儿 没一点君王的样

“自从我，随大王……”  
皇帝被湖中台阁上灵动的戏腔吸引了注意 台上戏子的眼神仿佛会说话 唱着别人的故事咿呀一声 化骨的柔情好似拥有颠倒众生的能力 

看得痴迷 一曲终了也没回过神来 身旁的太监提醒他该打赏了 太后先发了话 赏了他许多绫罗绸缎 他谢恩的模样也别有风骚 

“你叫什么名字？”  
“二月红。”  
“今晚来朕寝宫唱曲儿吧。”

入夜  
小皇帝趴在龙榻上 晃着小腿逗弄蝈蝈  
“皇上，人来了。”  
二月红徐步走到榻前 也不下跪行礼 小奶皇放下手里的玩物 慵懒的撑着身子 上下打量眼前这位毫无礼数的男子

卸了虞姬妆 少了刚刚戏台上的妩媚悲凉 眼底的温柔却仍是盈盈满筐 棱角显得更加分明 

从小什么好吃好玩好看的都是他的 自诩什么美人没见过 可眼前的人儿 怎么看都觉得惊艳脱俗 丝毫不比后宫的莺莺燕燕差 

漂亮的东西就想要时时刻刻摆在自己面前 眼睛咕溜一转 主意就闪现进自己的小脑袋 

“你可会些拳脚功夫？”  
“不会。”  
“什么？！你们唱戏的不是都会舞刀弄枪吗？怎么到你这儿就不会了？” 

本想着若是他说会 就留他当自己的贴身侍卫 没想到得这样一答案 堵得小皇帝坐起身气颠颠的指着他 

气氛不对 内殿里的宫女太监吓得齐刷刷俯首跪在地上不敢出声

小皇帝本就长得乖巧可爱 又是这大明众臣看着长大的皇子 自然哄着捧着 生怕小皇帝哪儿不顺心 

虽然太后偶尔会说重话 可他明白大家都爱着他 所以更加肆无忌惮享受着众人的宠溺 早就有些不知天高地厚 外人看来颇有些不谙世事 萌动可人的样儿 

在蜜罐儿里长大的皇帝 哪儿受过这般气 可二月红依然泰然处之地站在那儿 好像一点也不怕他 但他有的是法子让眼前的人臣服

“也罢，那便去净身，当个宦官在我身边伺候吧。”  
听见这话 二月红嘴角上扬 看着眼前这位传闻中只爱玩蝈蝈不理朝政的昏庸皇帝 原来只是个没长大的孩子 

“现下宫门都关了，不好打扰别人休息，今晚就让我来我服侍皇上就寝，若皇上觉得我伺候得舒服，明日一早拉我去净身也不迟，若是不满意，把我拖出去砍了便是。”

“皇上不可，宵禁后不得有男子进出后庭。”

小皇帝气鼓鼓地有些为难 实在是想趁机刁难一下他 可确实又坏了宫里的规矩 

“皇上就是规矩。”二月红慢吞吞细声说道 一下子说进了皇帝的心坎儿 这大概是今天他听见的最符他心意的话了 

“你们下去。”  
“皇上。”  
“下去！”  
“是。”

内殿里只剩了他们俩儿  
二月红不紧不慢地上前为皇帝更衣 平日里唱戏时的服饰繁多 再复杂的装束 也早已得心应手 

皇帝满意地看着弯着腰替他脱下着装的人 整理好衣物 皇帝转身想要钻进温暖的被窝 却被二月红拦住 

“皇上睡觉不脱衣服？”  
这是什么问题 从小到大他就穿着亵衣睡觉 有何不妥 怎么会有人问这种问题？

“皇上恕罪，是我失言了。”  
话说一半更是勾起了皇帝的兴趣 

“你们睡觉会脱光光？”  
“是。”  
“为何？”  
“自由。”

小皇帝也就十来岁 正值叛逆的年纪 成天被圈在这高墙内读书练字骑马射箭 心思早就溜出宫 得空就坐在屋顶看着蓝天上的大鸟 希望自己也能这么自由自在的翱翔

听到这话怎能不心动 抬着手示意他继续 心思有些出神的任由二月红将自己的衣服一件件褪去

一丝不挂的站在二月红跟前 皮肤白净 一看就是有钱人家的小孩儿 肌肤细腻没有一点儿伤 不像自己 

虽然还是个没长开的小孩 可两腿间的性器已初有成年男子的模样 却又不那么狰狞 竟令二月红觉得颇有些可爱 

已是夏末 这样站着应是有些冷 二月红将小皇帝拦在自己臂弯下 半推着他上床歇息 小皇帝如梦初醒 嘟囔这说没有困意 

二月红也不答话 脱了自己的外衣一同钻进被窝  
“你干嘛？”  
“暖床。”  
“我母后说了，这是龙床，除了朕，谁也不能上来。”  
“您是皇上，皇上想让谁上，谁就能上。”  
“唔，倒也是，可你为何不脱亵衣？”  
“自由是皇上一个人的。”

这话说的让小皇帝晕头转向 惬意地四敞着身子 嘴里哼着今天从二月红那儿学来的小调 

“皇上可愿和我玩个游戏？”  
一说游戏 小皇帝便来了兴趣 转过身一条腿搭在二月红的身上 他不知道这个动作有多危险 可他眼睛里着实只有被游戏吸引的神情

没有衣物的遮蔽 二月红伸手就握住了小皇帝的两腿之间的软肉 用自己满是茧子的大手抚弄起来

“放肆！” 小皇帝想要撤回自己的腿却被二月红勾住脚动弹不得 伸手试图推开他 可养尊处优的小皇帝的力气怎么抵得过在闹市中摸爬滚打的戏子 

“怎么？宫里没人教皇上这游戏吗？”  
宫里自是有专人教他这床第之事 可那是待他大婚时和妻子所做的事情 从未有人告诉他如何和一男子情爱

羞愤难当却又不肯认输，奶声奶气地说着，“我当然会！”  
读懂小皇帝眼里的惊慌 想必还未有过实操 他一定是被保护得很好吧  
“那我再教你一些新的。”

手离开小皇帝的两腿之间 轻轻拍打着他的背安抚着他 “相信我。”  
二月红的眼睛仿佛有魔力 小皇帝呆呆的盯着他点了点头 慢慢放松下来 

继续在小皇帝的后背游走 皮肤比女子还要光滑细嫩 虽缺少点诱人的肌肉线条 可身材也保持得极好 没有一丝多余细肉 

身下的人被这陌生的触感搞得有些瑟瑟发抖 咬着嘴唇不愿露出怯态 手滑到尾椎骨的地方 没有着急进一步下探 而是在附近画着圈 

小皇帝身子骨敏感极了 刚被蹭到尾椎就直打哆嗦 想要远离身后的手指 使劲往二月红怀里钻 胸前的嫩肉撞了二月红好几次 

送上门的蜜桃 哪有不吃的道理 低头埋在小皇帝的胸前舔舐起来 

小皇帝突然脑袋嗡响 这明明是别人教他如何对待妻子的动作 为何他成了书中的“妻子” 

可他并不排斥 他被舔弄得很舒服 颅内传来一阵阵酥麻 下意识地挺着胸向二月红索求  
更多

二月红感受到小皇帝的性器有了反应 和自己早已勃起的性器交织在一起 有些惊讶他身子的敏感 停下嘴里的动作撑起身子看着身下的人 像初经人事的少女 满脸春潮 却依然清纯可人

小皇帝对他突然停下有些不满 胸前没有被照顾地方痒得厉害 自己伸手想要去挠 被二月红拉住了 “我来。” 说罢 继续啃咬另一边的果实 

牵着小皇帝的手十指相扣 用自己的下身蹭着小皇帝腿间的性器 蹭得小皇帝左右扭动着腰肢 像是在求饶 嘴里咿呀哼着好听的气音

“啊——” 小皇帝突然夹紧自己的双腿惊呼 吓得二月红赶紧停下了动作忙问怎么了  
带着哭腔委屈地说着，“我…我好像流血了…”

“别怕，我看看。”  
二月红将小皇帝翻过去 掰开臀肉 后穴正吐露着蜜汁 隔老远好像都能闻到一股甘甜的气味儿 二月红只觉得嗓子发干 想要上前品尝这天下绝无仅有的甘泉

“呜呜呜，我不会死吧…”  
二月红噗嗤笑出声 这是什么样儿的小宝贝啊 这样让他怎么忍心吃掉呢 

“没事。”  
“呜我不信，以前那里从来不会流水的，肯定是你把我弄流血了呜呜呜，我要杀了你…嘶——”

见他哭闹着 二月红刮下穴口的蜜汁 送到小皇帝眼前

“你看，不是血。”  
“呜…那这是什么？”  
“是你酿的甜液，尝尝？”

小皇帝凑近二月红的手指嗅了嗅 蹙眉推开瘪着嘴说不喜欢这个味道 却见二月红将手指送进他自己的嘴里 神态好似吃了什么不得了的东西一般 

“这么好吃吗？”  
“皇上酿的蜜，当然好吃。”  
“那…还有吗？” 小心翼翼地用上目线盯着他 盼望自己也能吃上自己酿的蜜 谁看见这模样心不会化 恨不得把星星月亮都摘给他

“那皇上可要努力酿造了。”  
手指回到后穴 按压着穴眼 陌生的感觉刺激着小皇帝的神经 后面空虚得厉害 想要什么东西快点把他填满 

可二月红刚插入半截手指都不到 小皇帝便猛地抬起身 汗水夹着泪水滴在玉枕上 全身都在发抖 像只受伤的小奶猫小声地呜呜着太痛了 

二月红也发现了他的不适 即使小穴已经被春潮灌溉 可小皇帝年纪尚小 身体从未被开发 一根手指都如此吃力 怕是承受不住真正的性器 

也就不再强迫他 将小奶皇搂在怀里安抚  
“我难受…”  
“哪里难受？” 擦拭小皇帝的眼泪 捧着脸颊轻啄了一口  
“后…后面…又疼又痒…我会不会生病……”  
“不会。”

二月红伸手继续拨弄着小皇帝的性器 想要用前端的快感去舒缓他后穴的不适 小皇帝虽然贪玩 但也不是沉溺欢爱之人 想是许久没有解决生理欲望 刚刚这一来回 性器早就冒着情液 二月红也很会套弄 虎口一下又一下蹭压 脚尖猛地蜷起 手胡乱抓着床单射了出来 

意识有些空白 双唇微张着喘息 舌尖无意识地探在莹白的乳牙上 像是在索吻 二月红含住他的软舌 温柔地抚慰着 吮吸着他嘴里的香甜迟迟不愿离去 吻得小皇帝有些窒息开始推搡 这才反应过来 

起身替小皇帝擦拭身子 换上新的亵衣 小皇帝有些累了 眼皮几次打架快要睡着 但也拉着二月红的衣角不愿他离去 有一句没一句的搭着话 

“你今天在戏台上唱的什么曲儿？”  
“霸王别姬。”  
“你是霸王？”  
“不，我是虞姬。”  
“那我是霸王。最近边境不太平，我也想和先帝一般御驾亲征，我想证明我是个好皇帝。”  
“你会是位好皇帝的。”  
“那你愿意做我的虞姬吗？”

二月红铮的停下了手里的动作 “愿意”卡在嗓子眼儿 怎么也说不出口 自己从小在梨园长大 早就学会了逢场作戏 阿谀奉承 

但碰见他 二月红好像什么都不会了 只想把自己最好的都给他 可他是九五至尊 哪会缺什么呢

无奈得摇了摇头 整理好情绪 抬头却发现小皇帝不知何时睡着了

依依不舍的亲了亲小皇帝肉嘟嘟的脸颊 把自己贴身玉饰挂在了小皇帝身上 起身离开了

他说皇帝赐他鸾轿送他回梨园  
没有人怀疑他是假传口谕  
没有人知道他在登上鸾骄的那一刻再也克制不住嘴里唤着“祁镇”达到高潮 

更不会有人知道  
今日他穿着戏服出场时 两人四目相对的刹那 彼此的灵魂好似交融在了一起了 再也无法割离

-  
-  
-

好久没睡这么香甜 醒来发现挂在自己脖子上的玉饰 格外小心地抚摸上面的“红”字 痴痴地笑着 

“二月红呢？”  
随身伺候的小太监一惊 吓得跪在地上战战兢兢地说道 人走了 

听完来龙去脉 小皇帝脸色铁青 搞不明白他到底什么意思 为何送了自己玉珏 可人又跑了 想冲出去找他 却又拉不下面子 

小皇帝的心思都被二月红占据了 眼巴巴看着窗外幻想着他会不会从天而降 又懊恼自己为何对他如此上心 丢下自己就跑的人有什么值得留恋

憋着这股别扭劲儿好不难受  
懵懵懂懂还没明白 自己是喜欢上他了

二月红也没好到哪儿去 他不再为客人唱霸王别姬 京城里起了流言 说他进了宫就不把平常人放在眼里 梨园的生意也不如以前 

他是想去宫里找小皇帝的 可他知道那天若他再多待一秒 自己都会忍不住强要了他 但小皇帝还太小了啊 他不忍心伤害他 更舍不得 

小皇帝应该无忧无虑的长大才对 有些东西他不配拥有 所以他只得落荒而逃 

“不知他现在在做什么？”  
“不知他现在在做什么？”


End file.
